


Blood

by UnapologeticallyBaratheon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyBaratheon/pseuds/UnapologeticallyBaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyall Lupin has been isolated from the wizarding world since the death of his son, and never knew that there was somebody out there with his blood and name. Then a young man walks into his shop and tells him what he's been missing all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

The neighborhood kids tended to stay away from the old cottage. Nobody really knew the man who lived there. All they knew was that he had no family and tended to keep to himself. When approached he would just make shallow, polite conversation before hurrying away. Thus of course, wild stories tended to center around him. People said that he had been in the war and was afraid of people, or that he was actually a satanist and only went at night. Silly things like that. Lyall preferred it that way. It mean that most stayed away and left him alone.

It’d been a hard life for him. The two wizarding wars had taken everything he loved in the world away from him. In the first, his wife had been murdered by a few death eaters. He’d left her for only a moment, and yet… He still woke sometimes and believed she would be lying next to him. After that, magic felt tainted to him. He became a recluse. He only really continued to talk with his son, broken in his own ways. Lyall wished that Remus had decided to live with him. but he’d gotten it in his head that he was a burden. They’d talk consistently until the second war. The last letter Lyall got from his son was him saying that he couldn’t send physical communication, that it was too dangerous. But he’d gotten married, he said, something that made Lyall more happy than he’d been in a long time. Remus said that he’d bring Nymphadora to meet him as soon as he could, as soon as it was safe.

Ministry officials knocked on his door six months later to tell him that his son and daughter in law had been killed in the final battle against Voldemort. Lyall turned his back completely on the wizarding world after that. He hadn’t even gone to his son’s funeral, as much as he regretted it in the years after it. He just couldn’t bear the thought of seeing him lie there, dead. After all he’d been put through, after all he’d fought for… He couldn’t do it. 

Lyall woke up at 7 on a cold november morning, the same as he always did. He had bought a muggle book shop a few years back. It made decent money. He hired a few employees during the holidays, but mostly it was just him. He felt it would have made Remus and Hope proud. Those who had loved books as much as he had. The day progressed. He had a few customers. One woman was looking for a book for her young son, Lyall lead her to the children’s sections and made a few recommendations before leaving her to make her decisions. He wound his way back to the front of the store and did a double take at a young teenager who had found his way into the store. He looked awfully familiar. But no, Lyall didn’t know any teenagers to begin with, let alone ones with bright blue hair. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Lyall asked as the boy wound around again

He grinned a bit “Not really. Just browsing, thanks.”

“Let me know.” 

“Yeah of course” The boy hid his grin a bit. Curious, Lyall thought. But then again, he had never really understood teenagers in the first place, even when Remus was young. 

Lyall lost track of the youth as the woman came up to buy her books. A few more customers came in as she left, signaling the start of a bit of a rush. Lyall bustled around the store to help the various customers with their shopping. He caught a glimpse of the teenager once and again. He had began to be a tad bit curious about him. Lyall kept catching the boy looking at him. And he swore that his hair looked more purple than it had when he had first spotted him. He shrugged this off as a trick of the light and rung out a customer who was waiting. 

Around three, Lyall had stepped into the back room to get a cup of tea, and when he returned, he noticed the boy talking adamantly with a customer  
“-brilliant book, that is. Really makes you think, y’know? Not like a lot of stuff you read and when you’re done you just throw it down without another thought about it. This one really blows your mind.” while he talked, his hands were flailing madly. It was early familiar. It reminded him of… No, he shouldn’t think about it. Lyall sipped at his tea and watched the boy disappear behind the shelves. 

The customers began to dwindle down as the sun sank low in the sky. Lyall checked the cash register and began making sure things were in order. He came across the boy again, in the back corner. He was leaning against a shelf, reading a thick hard-back book.

“We’re closing, i’m afraid” Lyall said, rousing him from the narrative he was so entranced in. The boy looked up, still grinning as he had been all day  
“Guess I’ll just have to buy it then.” he said 

“Yes I suppose you will.” Lyall said. There was a pause “There’s not many boys your age who would like to spend their whole saturday in a dingy old bookshop.” 

The boy shrugged “Get it from my father I suppose” 

“Sounds like a good man.”

“He was, yeah.” the boy said. He got to his feet and held out his hand “I’m Teddy” 

Lyall smirked a bit “Seems like an appropriate name. I’m Lyall, the owner.”

“Yeah, I know.” Teddy said 

“Have you been here before?” Lyall asked 

“Nah, first time.” 

Lyall nodded “Funny. You seem very familiar.” 

“Guess that happens sometimes, right?” Teddy said. He glanced at his watch “Bollocks. I’ve gotta go, my gran’ll be pissed if I miss dinner.” 

“Well it was nice meeting you, then.” 

Teddy grinned “Yeah, yeah it was”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a fic with a similar premise a little while ago, but I didn't really like it, so i'm redoing it. 
> 
> Warning that this is the result of red wine and no editing


End file.
